Robots In The Attic Wiki
Welcome to In "Robots In The Attic," Dallas and Olivia just moved to a new town with there family. Harry is smart, popular, He also plays video games, and Abby is a twin to Katie, & is kind, kind of smart and helps her twin and sister with there work. However she always stop her twin fighting with there younger sister Becky. Katie is the younger twin and when she went in her new home. She found robots in her attic and keep it a secret from her mom, & sisters. But there dad knows because it is his robots. Katie is not that smart at school, she gets B's at school, she fights with her little sister Becky a lot. She loves to draw and hang out with the robots in her attic. She kind, sweet, & also a little shy. Becky is the youngest sister she loves to go to the park. She likes to play dress up and make forts in the house. She also love to do gymnastics with her friends. She is in first grade and she has a teddy bear she sleeps with a night. If she dose not have her teddy bear she can't fall a sleep at night time. Sally is Abby friend that help her stop Ashley for turning the whole town black and white. Dallas and Olivia have been married for 10 years and Dallas is a firefighter and they transform to Buffalo, New York. SO the whole family moved to new York and the kids said good bye to all there old friends. Becky, She is always fights with Katie and Abby always breaks it up. Abby is always helping her out with something. She needs help with She also plays video games with her brother Harry. She always give Abby something but never Katie. She sweet, kind, smart, and loves to be with her friends. She always makes a mess of the house what she is playing with and never cleans it up. Olivia (there mom) always cleans up her mess she makes but always tells her she need to pick up her own mess. But she never dose but maybe someday she will. All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to create a new page or edit an . If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask one of Robots in the attic Wiki's administrators. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the page. * Ask for help on our help desk. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * You can find a list of useful templates on . * If you want to experiment with editing a wiki, please do it in a , not in articles. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Favorite Character? Dallas Olivia Harry Abby Katie Becky Sally Ashley Are You Excited For Season 1/comic? Yes No Maybe Category:Browse